Hentai Mew Mew
by CureMidnight
Summary: Its been two year since the final battle, and a new team of aliens have appeard, but they ain't here to take over the world theyre here for more sexual reasons. So now a new team of sexxy Mew Mews are here to safe the day
1. Ch 1: New Aliens

**Salt: Hi Im salt**

**Pepper: Yo I'm Pepper**

**Both: And were the bat twins! And Yes Salt and Pepper are our real names. Please R&R.**

**0xXx0**

**11:36 p.m.**

A teenaged girl ran down the street trying to get home.

"God Damnit! My Parents Are Going To Kill ...!"

Before she could finish someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and held a dagger to her throat.

"Scream and you die..."

She kept her mouth shut trying not to cry or make a sound. And before she could blink she was somewhere else and there were more guys then before.

She started to tremble. "What... what do you want from me...?"

"There There... we wont hurt you... unless you misbehave..."

The man stepped into the light and she could see his face.

He had long black hair, blazing red eyes, a red outfit, pail skin, and big pointed ears.

The girl's eyes widened and wanted to scream, but she didn't want to die.

Each of the men grabed a piece of her clothing and ripped it off until she was completely naked.

"Very nice... now lets see how nice you feel..." He grabbed her and pinned her arms above her head while the others started to undress.

The girl screamed and struggled to get free.

"My My... someones not a team player..." The man put and gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. "Be good and we'll be gentle."

He spread open her legs and entered her grinning at her.

**0xXx0**

**6:00 a.m.**

**_"There has been yet another rape. Last night Ms. Milly Springfeild has been the 15th victom. The police are at a dead end to who the rapists are. In other news investigators believe that the 5 missing girls are related to this on going crime. And they have no clues to where they are, only that it is the same people. They advise people to stay inside there homes at night and to lock they're doors and window. I'm Ema Fong with the six o'clock new."_**

"Ok squirts you heard um no going out after dark." A man in said with a plate full of pancakes in this hand.

"Stop calling us squirt, Rex!" Pepper yelled getting ready to choke him.

"Sorry... Peppy-Chan!" he said patting her head.

"My Name Is Pepper!" screamed Pepper. "Please calm down" said Salt holding onto her twins arm.

"Hmph... fine..." she said pouting.

**0xXx0**

**Later that day:**

Both twins walked through the park as they did every day. "Can you believe how many rapes have happened lately?" Salt said looking at her sister. "No... and how can so many happen with out a clue who's doing it?"

"I don't know but its creepy" salt said shivering. "Well lets get this off our minds with lunch."

"Yeah"

Both girls walk to a cafe hand in hand as always. _'How can stuff like this go down with out anyone knowing? I'd never admit this to anyone... but... I'm really scared to even go to bed... Tristan... I wish you were here...'_

Both twin sat down and ordered. Pepper sighed and tried not to show any emotion as usual.

But one thing caught her eyes. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She saw a guy with brown hair and eyes.

_'Its that guy from school... he's really cute...' _she thought blushing a bit. He noticed her staring and waved to her, she blushed more and looked away.

She felt the ground vibrate as someone walked up to her.

She turned around slowly and eeped when she saw who it was. "My names Tomahawk... whats yours?"

"P-Pepper..." she said blushing. "Oh yeah that's where i know you from"

"WH-Wha...?

"From school, you go to Sakura Academy right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And your also in the drama club right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"You where in the Cinderella play at school, that's where I know your face from."

Pepper blushes more and ran out of the cafe. She kept running even though she heard her sister telling her to stop. She stopped running when she heard a car's horn, she looked to see that she was in the middle of the street and a car was coming right at her. She was so scared she couldn't move.

Peppers eyes widened as the car came closer and closer, she clinched her eyes shut waiting to get hit by the car. Suddenly she felt two strong arms rap around her and pull her close. When she opened her eyes and saw that Tomahawk had pushed her out of the way and kept her safe.

"Are you ok?" he said looking at her. When she nodded and he smiled. "Thats good..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper: Thats all for now please review<br>**


	2. Ch 2: I am a Mew

Pepper blushed and got up, she ran away as fast as she could and didn't look back.

She ran into the forest near the park, when she finally stopped running she lean against a tree and decided to rest. She was so tired, she was tired of not being able to say whats on her mind... Tired of not being able to tell someone how she felt, but most of all... she was tired of being who she was...

She looked up at the sky and let her mind drift. She listened to the sound of the bird, which was calming. Then something caught her eyes, a red and black light.

"What is-" before she could finish the light hit her and before passing out she could have sworn she say a bat. And she laid there out cold and alone...

Well, not completely alone, a pair of cat-like eyes we're watching her closely with hunger, one yellow and one bright red. "She so cute... I could just eat her up..." said a teenaged boys voice as he licked his lips.

But before he could do anything, she opened her eyes, and he remained in the shadows not daring to let her see him yet...

Pepper sat up and rubbed her head, it ached abit, but she decided to walk it off, so she stood up and walked away.

The boy smiled and watched as she walked away. "You'll be mine soon..." he said disappearing.

**An Hour Later:**

* * *

><p>Pepper walked through the park with her hands in her pockets, she looked around with a small smile on her face. It was a nice day, even though everyone there looked rather scared of the vampire-like girl.<p>

She soon noticed the looks they were giving her and she just ignored it all. Everyone looked at her like that, and after a while... you get use to it... after a while, the looks disappear if you block them out. But at the moment, even though she didn't notice until it was too late, she walked right into a sign.

"Ow..." she said rubbing where it hit. "Cafe... Mew Mew...?"

_'Mew Mew... now why is that familiar...?'_ she asked her self looking at the pink castle. "Gah... it looks like something little kids are into..." But instead of walking away like she wanted to... she walk towards it hungry...

She mentally argued with her stomach, and she was losing... But as soon as she walked through the pink door a plate came too close to hitting her. "W-What the...!?" she said looking at the broken plate. "Sorry Na No Da..." said a little girl and she rolled up on her ball. Pepper sighed and smiled. "It's ok, just be more careful..."

The blond girl smiled and showed her to her seat. Even though there really wasn't anything to be disturbed about, but this café was as cute and pink on the inside as it was the outside, "I hate pink..." she looked around a noticed one thing...

_'All the waitresses... they're all so cute...!' _she thought as her eye twitched. Everything was sickenly cute and adorable, honestly to a girl like pepper it was somewhat disturbing...

_'I swear... one more cute thing... and I'm pasted my limit...' _"Are you ready to order?" said a blond waitress with reddish brown eyes, she gave Pepper a cute smile, and that did it... she was past her limit all together... Pepper's eyes twitched and she passed out, it was all to cute to handle...

**Awhile later:**

* * *

><p>When she wake up she was it a whole other room, she sat up in the bed she was resting in and looked around. It looked like a bedroom, but theres not much in it. "Where am I...?" she said rubbing her head. Soon the door opened and she turned to it, as a blond teen, with tan skin and bright blue eyes walked in. "Bout time you woke up..." he said turning to her.<p>

Pepper gulped and blushed, '_H-he... he's really cute...'_ she thought but snapped herself back to reality. _'No! Bad, No Falling In Love!... A guy's the last thing you need...' _she shook her head getting rid of the thoughts. "Wh-Who are you... and where am I...?". The Teen walked over to the girl and sat down next to the bed. "I'm Ryou, and at the moment your in my room..."

Pepper's face turned bright red and she trembled. _'I'm in a guys room...?' _that thought made her blush more when she realized she was in his bed. "Calm down Chibi Mew" he said laughing. "Dont Call Me-! Wait... hold on, did you say Mew?" she asked calming down quickly. "Hai, earlier today did you see a light?"

"And if I did...?" she asked crossing her arms. "That light infused you with a rare type of fruit bat, same with your sister and a girl named Sakura. "he said leaning back. "And as so, you three are now the newest mews." he smiled.

"What!?" the bat girl said in disbelief. "You heard me, and Cafe Mew Mew is Tokyo Mew Mew's secret base."

_'I guess that explains the name... and those girls do look like Tokyo mew Mew... but wait...'_

"Why is there a need for new Mew Mews?" Ryou sighed "Me and my partner believe that there's a new team of Aliens on earth along with they're new Leader Red Blaze." he said standing up.

"And the old Mews powers aren't as strong as they use to be, and it was hard enough to get they're animal DNA the first time" said a man with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail as he walked into the room. Pepper blushed _'He's really cute...'_

"So we decided to use the other Red Data animal DNA we had, along with some modifications to the affects." he said with a smile. "ok... I'm with you so far... but why me and my sister... I mean I take Judo and other fighting classes, but still..."

Ryou rested a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Fate chose you... not us..." he said smiling. "And since your a mew now you'll be working here."

"What?! I'm not going to work in this stupid pink castle!" she said slapping away his hand. "Not even for 3000 yen an hour($30.00)?"

"3-3000 an hour?" she stuttered. Ryou nodded, and she thought it over. "Fine" she sighed. "Good you start today along with Salt and Sakura." he said giving her a bag. "Your going to work here on weekends and after school, being a super hero is a full-time thing Chibi-chan" he chuckled leaving.

"Don't call me Chibi!" she shouted as he closed the door. She took the outfit and looked it over, it was mostly black and red, except for the apron and bloomers. "I didn't now anyone still wore bloomers..." she said as her eyes brow twiched. She took the bottom of her shirt and started to take it off when a strange feeling came over her, she looked ot the window.

Pepper groaned and took off her shirt revealing her black silk bra with red lacing. "I have a feeling I'm being watched..." despite the feeling she took off her skirt and boots and put on the red and black outfit.

She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around in the outfit.

As she admired the outfit the same person as before watched her though the window.

"I want her... I want her now... she's so yummy looking I want to eat her now..." he said panting. The boy held out his hand and an infuser formed. "Go and cause trouble" he sent it off to infuse with an animal.


	3. Ch3: Peirce

**Both: Hope You Like It!**

* * *

><p>-xXx-<p>

Pepper groaned and took off her shirt revealing her black silk bra with red lacing. "I have a feeling I'm being watched..." despite the feeling she took off her skirt and boots and put on the red and black outfit.

She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around in the outfit.

As she admired the outfit the same person as before watched her though the window.

"I want her... I want her now... she's so yummy looking I want to eat her now..." he said panting. The boy held out his hand and an infuser formed. "Go and cause trouble" he sent it off to infuse with an animal.

-xXx-

Pepper walked out of the room with her face as red as a strawberry. "You guys really expect me to wear this?" she said crossing her arms. Before they could answer her twin tackled her wearing a white and blue outfit. "You look so cute Nee-Chan" Salt said hugging her. "Sh-Shut up..." she said pretending to be mean as always.

"You both look great." a girl with long wavy cherry red hair and big round glasses over her big blue eyes over said smiling. Not only did she have a pretty face she had great figure, round in all the right places and flat in all the right places and flawless lightly pail skin.

_'Holly..! Her breasts are huge! Girls like her get all the luck...!' _pepper thought growling.

"Good day, I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you Pepper-san" she said with a smiles. Pepper just grunted.

"Don't mind Sissy she's always like this." Salt said smiling. "Any reason this place looks like a 5 year old's doll house? And do I really have to work here or is that optional?" Pepper said with a straight face. Even though she had already agreed she was still having second thoughts

Ryou smiled "Well girl like places like this, and it is optional, but you know what we pay and at the end of the day the sweets are free for the staff."

Pepper quickly wipe the drool from her mouth and crossed her arms. "Then how can I turn up an offer like that?" she said with a smile. Pudding quickly jumped on her back. "This'll Be Fun Na No Da!"

Pepper just smiled an gave the monkey girls head a gentle pat. "Yeah... it will..."

Lettuce walked up to her smiling. "I hope you like sweets, because at the end of the day we get to have free sweets'

"Wow Really!?" Both twins said at the same time. "Yeah, and it's the end of a working day" Ichigo said putting out some cafe and ice. "eat up, and if you want more go ahead and get it." she said with a smile. Both twins started eating there sweets. Before they could finish Ichigo's little puff ball started to screech.

"What the Hell..!?" Pepper said covering her ears. "Chimera! Chimera! Chimera!" it shouted over and over. "A what..?!" she stead grabbing it and shaking it. "Chimeras are the monster the Aliens make, and which means its time for you three to fight!"

Ryou tossed them each a pendant. Peppers was black and red, the simple was heart with bat wings, the same as her mew mark. She looked at her sister. "You're staying here Salt."

"No way I'm coming!" Salt protested. "It's not up for discussion! You're Staying!" she scolded. Salt flinches at her sister's harsh voice and nodded.

Pepper gripped her pendant and kissed the simple.

_**Mew Mew Pepper! Metamorpho-sis!**_

_'It's so warm...' _she thought as she surrounded by black. Red ribbons wrapped around her arms and hands and turned into black ripped fingerless gloves with red at the ends. The ribbons wrapped around her legs and became black knee high boots with red belts.

They wrapped around her body and arms. They turned into a black sleeveless high collar shirt with a diamond shaped hole in the middle to her shirt. And short shorts with a red loose belt. Her eyes turned red and her teeth tuned to fangs. Fuzzy bat ear and a tail appeared as a pair of bat wings appeared.

She placed a hand on her hip and held up a peace sign with a smile as she turned her body to the side a bit. As the blackness faded away she ran ut the door fallowed by Sakura in her mew form.

They both heard the people in the nearby park and rushed to help. "Question! Why are we the only ones running out to help!?" Pepper said noticing the other mews aren't fallowing.

"Well none of them are strong enough to stop them! So until we find the others it's just you me and your sister!" Sakura shouted panting.

_'I won't let salt get involved in this...'_

They both reached the center of the park and were both stunned at what they saw.

Webs...

Giant spider webs everywhere.

"Spider... why did it have to be a spide-!" a small explosion came out of nowhere between the two and they both jumped back coughing.

"Wow! You Look So Sexy As A Mew!" said a teenage boy's voice.

Both mews looked up and saw an alien boy standing on the spider chimera's head.

He had black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, his bangs parted at the side and where cut just above his eyes.

He wore a black short sleeve belly shirt with a V collar with a white high collar shirt under it. He had baggy black pants and white boots. He was a bit pale and had one Red eye and one Yellow with black marks under both. And over all he was really cute.

Before Pepper or Sakura could say anything an infuser appeared in his hand and he threw it at Sakura. It landed near her feet and exploded as soon as it hit the ground. Sending them both flying, Pepper hit a near by tree and held her arm groaning, as to Sakura, she was out of sight.

"D-Damn it..." she cursed as she struggled to her feet. The alien teen hopped down from his monster and walked over to her.

"By the way my names Pierce, wh-" before he could finish Pepper gave him a round house kick to the jaw and sent him flying into his chimera. He slid down to his knees and held his jaw.

"Ow..." he just stood up like it was nothing and floated two feet in the air. "You're cute but not very friendly..."

Pepper got ready to fight not trying to look afraid.

_'Spider... why did it have to be a spider...?'_

The spider turned and growled angrily at her, it hissed as spit out a string of web at her. She quickly opened her wings and flew up dodging that only made it madder, it spit out another web and before she could react Pierce appeared behind her and hit the back of her neck knocking her out.

She groaned as she started to wake up minutes later. She opened her eyes and growled. Her arms were tied above her head with the spider's web.

"Bout time you woke up, didn't want you to miss the fun part..." Peirce said licking his lips with a smirk on his face. "If you think I'm going to let you touch me... your dumber then you look..." she said glaring at him.

"Well... you don't really have a chose..." he said holding her chin and looking her in the eyes. Peppers glare faded away and she couldn't look away. "So cute... you're so very cute..." he said leaning in for a kiss. His cold lips brushed against her as he closed his eyes. "Your mine..." he lock her lips into a kiss as his hand slide down her side to her thin waist and down to her hips.

"Nnh..!" she blushed and turned away breaking the kiss and clinching her eyes shut. She bit her lip as her body began to shake. She could feel his cold hand slide behind her back and down, he groped her back side causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Wearing such reveling clothes... Your just begging to get some..." He grinned and played with her tail with one hand and stroked her figure with the other.

"Aah...! Nnh..!" her legs twisted together as his hands stroked her hips. "Stop..! What are you doing...?!" she said panting. Pierce just grinned and licked her neck and slid over the smooth fabric of her outfit and kissed the bare spot of her chest.

"You're so cute when you blush like that..."

Pierce grinned and sucked on her nipple through the skin tight clothe and groped her breast with his free hand. "Aah! No! Stop! Please...!" she begged as tears burst from her eyes. His tongue swirled around her nipple causing it to harden. She begged him to stop as tears poured from her eyes.

He just ignored her and bit down. "Aaah!" tears fell from her eyes more and more as her body quivered in fear. "Stop! Stop! Please! It Hurts!"

"I'm sorry... I'll try and be more gentle..." he whispered into her ear as his hands slid down and stroked her inner thigh. "Please... No more..."

"Please don't cry... I'll be gentle from now on... I promise" he cooed licking her tears. His lips met her and lock her lips into a passionate kiss. He tangled his hand in her pitch black hair so she couldn't break the kiss.

"St-stop..." she muttered against the kiss, this gave him his chance to slide his tongue in. His free hand went down her shorts and between her legs.

Her eyes widened and clinched shut as she twisted her legs together trying to stop him from going any further. But all in vain as he slid two fingers into her virgin womb.

"Mmmh!" she screamed into the kiss as she arched her back.

He pumped his fingers in and out slow at first and began to speed up. "Aaah! No Stop!" she screamed finally able to break away. She felt like she was going to be sick, It hurt alot, it felt like she was bing stabbed from the inside. "What's the matter...? It can't hurt that much..." he said nipping her neck.

"Stop!" she begged accidentally wetting herself. Pierce withdrew his hand as she cried hanging her head in embarrassment. Pierce smiled and licked his hands clean of her fluids, he then held her chin making her look up.

"You need to be punished for that..." he grinned looking her in the eye.

_**"Shio Bullet!"**_

A white light hit his wrist and burned like hell. "Gahh!" he jumped back and held his wrist as it began bleeding. They both turned to see Salt in her mew form.

She was wearing a white sleeveless high collar dress lined with light blue, she had blue ballet shoes, white gloves with light blue ribbons on the wrists and her now white hair pulled back with a blue ribbon.

She had white bat ears with matching wings and tail, and her eyes were now a Krystle blue.

Pepper was both happy and worried to see her sister. "Salt Behind You! Look Out!" she shouted to her sister, but it was too late Pierce had already stabbed her.

Salt held her wound and gave him a spin kick to the head sending him flying right into the spiders head. Blood dripped from her wound and she nearly fell out of the sky. As soon as she was safely on the ground she held up her gun and shot the web around Peppers wrists and they dissolved.

"Are you ok Sissy?" She said hugging her sister. "I'm fine, but you..!" she quickly knelt down to see the wound and to her surprise and relieved the wound was gone. "What... the...?"

Somewhere Else...

In a dark room an alien man with red eyes and black hair watched the two sisters though a glowing orb. He grinned and chuckled. "So these are the famous mew mews... this is so interesting..."

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Ch 4: Firts time

Both: Hope You Like It! Please R&R!

-xXx-

Somewhere Else...

In a dark room an alien man with red eyes and black hair watched the two sisters though a glowing orb. He grinned and chuckled. "So these are the famous mew mews... this is so interesting..."

Behind him appeared a tall alien with red hair with an orange streak that was braided with yellow beads. He wore a black long sleeved high collar shirt with a flame design at the bottom. He had baggy black pants and matching shoes. And his eyes were blood red with a bit of orange around the pupils.

He knelt to his master. "Blaze-sama.. You summoned me..?"

"Yeah.. I need you to pick up that numskull Pierce..." said the red eyed alien. "Looks like they knocked him out cold..." he watched as the chimera turned back into a normal spider.

The red head nodded and teleported out.

_Meanwhile:_

Pepper poked the black and white alien checking to see if he was alive.

"Is he dead?" Sakura said looking worried.

"No... I don't think so..." she replied standing up. "What should we do? Should we just leave him for the wolves to eat?" she joked, though Sakura and Salt didn't find it very funny.

"Pepper!" Salt yelled. "Kidding! I'm Kidding!" her sister laughed. "But honestly should we just leave him here...?"

"Don't worry..." The red haired alien said teleporting next to him "I'll take care of him..." all three mews jumped back ready to fight if needed.

He picked Pierce up by the collar of his shirt and teleported back to they're hide out.

"Well... problem solved... c'mon lets go and eat some cakes"

It took them a while to get back from where they were. And while pepper was stuffing her face with cake Salt walked up to Ichigo and the other mews.

"What exactly do you know about the aliens?" she asked.

"Not much, we've only seen they're monsters... we never even seen their faces..." Zakuro said bored. "We don't even know how many of them there are..." Ichigo said looking down.

"Don't worry we'll get them that's for sure!" Salt said trying to reassure them. The smiled but still looked worried.

-The next Day-

Both twins woke up early and got ready for school. Pepper wore an all-black sailor girl's uniform, with a blood red scarf and red knee high socks and she had her short hair pulled back with a red ribbon.

Salt wore an all-white uniform with a sky blue scarf and light blue knee-high socks, and she had her hair pulled back with a blue hair band.

And as always they walked to school together hand in hand. Pepper wouldn't admit it to anyone even her twin, but she looked forward to going to school. She liked P.E. and cooking, but she loved creative writing the best.

Not only was it fun to be creative in her journal, but she also liked the young teacher. His name was Norris Nicolson, but everyone called him Tomahawk.

Whenever he was around, her heart would pound faster than ever, but at first she didn't like him at all. Pepper found him a bit of a pain, be she soon developed a crush on him, he was funny and sweet. Not like most of the teachers at her school.

But lately he's been keeping a close eye on her, which kind of creeped her out a bit.

Pepper put away her feelings and sighed as she said goodbye to her sister and went to class. She went into the class room being the first one other than the teacher as always. She sat in the back and in the corner of the class as always.

She looked out the window and sighed, the whole alien and mew mew thing wore her out.

'_What to do, what to do….*sigh* and I thought being a super hero was fun, I've only been one for a day and I'm already bored with it.'_

"Pepper-san? Are you alright?" Tomahawk said noticing that she looked a little troubled.

Pepper blushed and growled. "It's none of your business Teach, you're so annoying."

He just smiled and laughed. In truth Pepper loved his laugh and his smile, but she'd never show it.

He gently ruffled her hair making her blush more. "If you have trouble with anything, you know you can tell me…" he said kindly and went back to the chalk board and finished writing the day's writing assignment.

Pepper sighed and continued to look out the window. She liked writing class, but every day, she'd never turn in the daily journals or did any group work.

The class seemed to go by fast and her next class was science. But like always she'd skip science class and sleep on the roof of the school.

All she really wanted to do is to stay away from everyone else. She yawned and took her pillow out of her back pack and set it down then she laid down.

Even though she was alone she could still hear everyone's voices whispering things about her and she could see they're scared faces.

She soon heard the door to the roof open and she looked to it, seeing her teacher standing there.

"So this is where you disappear to when it's time for science." He said with a smile. "What do you want?" she said with a growl.

"I just want to talk is all" he walked over to her and sat down. "Let me guess about my grades?" Pepper sat up and faced him.

"Not exactly…" he said taking out her daily journal from his suitcase. "I wanna talk about want I found in this."

Pepper gulped and blushed. One of the reasons she didn't turn in the journal was because of what she wrote in there.

She'd right about her feelings for him, and how she sometimes got aroused when she thought about him.

She expected him to tell her off and say that she was in a lot of trouble. But what he said next surprised her.

"You're a creative writer Pepper-san. And I know I shouldn't say this, but… I really like your stories." He said blushing a bit. Pepper blushed too, and to many emotions where swirling around in her.

She didn't know how to feel or what to say.

"However, all the late work will go against your grade, but I think can help with that." He gently held her hand making her flinch.

"H-How..?" she stuttered as her heart began to race. "With some after school lessons should help…."

He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground causing her to squeak. Her eyes widened and she blushed more. "But we can start now if you'd like…" he said leaning down to kiss her.

Pepper froze as her whole body shook, normally she'd push him away. But she couldn't move an inch.

His lips met hers and she closed her eyes kissing back. She felt a fire burn deep within her chest as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

She knew he could feel it too as they shared a passionate kiss. Her tongue gently traced his lips wanting entrance. He smiles and opened up letting her in.

They both moaned as her tongue explored his mouth. And soon enough she allowed him to do the same. His hands roamed her body making her moan louder into the kiss.

He slowly broke the kiss and trailed it down her slender neck. "Oooh…" she moaned loving the way it felt.

Tomahawk smiled and lifted her shirt up and off her gently, he then pulled down he skirt and tossed it aside revealing her black underling.

Peppers eyes filled with tears and she quickly curled up trying to cover herself out of embarrassment. "Pepper…? What's wrong?" he cooed softly as he wiped away her tears. Pepper didn't answer, nor did she want to. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck catching him in another kiss.

He broke the kiss causing the bat girl to whimper; he just smiled and took off his jacket and button up shirt, then spread both out and laid her small body down.

She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He was still smiling at her, and she smiled back. "I love you… Sensai…"

"I love you too, Pepper-Chan…" he pecked her on the lips and kissed down her tan skin and to her chest, every kiss earning him a moan from her.

"Ooh… Sensai… please, I want more…" she begged as she moaned. "Not yet… but soon…" he sliding his hand behind her back and quickly unhooked her bra.

The bath girl was starting to get impatient with her teacher and pushed him back. Surprised he fell back and looked at her. "P-pepper-Chan..?" he stuttered wondering if he had made her mad. Pepper said nothing and just unzipped his pants, letting his hard length out.

Pepper blushed and gently stroked it _'Oh wow… it's so big…'_ she wasn't sure she was doing it right though. Tomahawk moaned and panted as her soft hands stroked it.

She gulped and licked the tip before taking it into her mouth which earned her a loud moan from her lover, though she wasn't sure if she could call him that yet.

"Pepper… where did you learn that….?" He said trying to catch his breath and she sucked on him more.

"That's a secret…"she said with a wink and a smile. He smiled back and laid her back down. He leaned down and gently nipped her skin. He licked along her shoulder then up her neck, and trailed his tongue along her earlobe.

"Ooh… Sensai… please… this is torture…." She begged. "Ok Pepper-Chan…. But if it starts to hurt just say so…" he said trailing his tongue down her chest then her stomach, and he gently stroked her hips.

"Sensai… ooh…" she moaned happily. He pulled down her panties and licked her hot entrance and slid his fingers in.

"S- Sensai…!" she arched her back and tried not to scream to loud. Tomahawk silenced her with a kiss as he pumped his fingers in and out slow at first but began to speed up. She moaned s she came close to cuming.

She moaned into the kiss, but screamed when he started to put his manhood into her. "T-Tomahawk-Sensai!" she held onto him tight as he slid in alittle more. Tears ran down her face as her entrance began to go numb.

"Does it still hurt...?" he said kissing her neck. She shook her head and let him kiss. It wasn't long before he started thrusting into her holding onto her tight. She wrapped her thin arms around him and held on tight.

"T-Toma-kun!" she started to scream and he pumped in and out of her going faster and faster. She arched her back moaning loudly. Tomahawk lifted her up onto his lap and thrusted upwards.

"T-Toma... Toma-kun... I'm gonna... c-cum...!" she said between moans and held on tight. "Me too!" he yelled thrusting harder and harder. Blood leaked out of her as her virgin wall began to brake.

They both screamed the others name as them came together. Pepper layed against him panting and sweating. Tomahawk smiled and gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep against him.

"I love you..." he whispered as she slept peacefully against him.

However a certain double color eyed alien didn't like what he saw.

"He'll pay for that..." Peirce said teleporting away.


	5. Ch 5: Is this real Love?

**-xXx-**

"T-Toma... Toma-kun... I'm gonna... c-cum...!" she said between moans and held on tight. "Me too!" he yelled thrusting harder and harder. Blood leaked out of her as her virgin wall began to break.

They both screamed the others name as them came together. Pepper layed against him panting and sweating. Tomahawk smiled and gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep against him.

"I love you..." he whispered as she slept peacefully against him.

However a certain double color eyed alien didn't like what he saw.

"He'll pay for that..." Peirce said teleporting away.

**-Awhile after School-**

* * *

><p>The Sun was already setting when Pepper walked into her class room. It was time for her after school lessons, and she was pretty excited. She smiled and closed the door then sat on the edge of Tomahawks desk, waiting for him. Her thoughts soon wondered to what kind of things she and him were going to do together, and she blushed and smiled.<p>

The door to the room opened and she quickly stood up and ran into the arms of her love. Tomahawk smiled and held her close, causing the bat girl to blush. He closed and locked the door, he then leaned down and kissed his lover. Before she could kiss back he sat at his desk and pulled her onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her chest. Pepper smiled and gently stroked his hair. All day he was on her mind and she couldn't think of anyone else. And that was ok... she knew she loved him, and now she could express that love..

"What subject should we study first Sensai...?" she asked kissing his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled "How about Science... since you always skip it... and every question you answer right... I'll give you a gold star... " he said turning her around so she was facing away.

"Ok... what two chemicals make acid...?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"I... I don't know..." she said a bit embarrassed. "Well then... you'll get punished..." he pulled off the first layer of her uniform top and unbuttoned her shirt. Pepper blushed and smiled still a little embarrassed. Tomahawk smiled and nipped her neck leaving a bite mark.

Pepper jolted as her ears and wings popped out along with her tiny tail. Her ears flattened against her head and she began to tremble. She never thought shed have to tell him about being a mew, well... not so soon...

Tomahawk was stunned at first see animal parts appear on her, but soon he smiled and saw how cute she looked.

He reached up and gently rubbed her bat ear. "Ooh... T-Tomahawk... sen-sensai..." she blushed letting out a moan. "Your so cute..." he said taking her unbuttoned uniform top off and started licking and nipping where the wings and body connect. "Oh!" she nearly yelled and he continued licking. Her wings were the most sensitive part of her body, and were easily pleasured.

"T-Tomahawk... sensai... Please... not my wings..." she begged as her small body trembled. "Sorry... but each wrong question gets a black star..." he nipped her wing and she let out a yelp and blushes more. "Here's a math question... whats 25X57?"

"Uuh... 305?" her ears flattened since she knew her answer was wrong, he grinned and nipped her other wing and she yelped. "Nope... wrong answer..."

"Sensai you're hurting me..." her ears flattened against her head as tears formed. He smiled and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry... we'll take a break" he said as he gently groped her breasts.

**-Else where-**

* * *

><p>"Aaah! Please... no more...!" a girl screamed pulling against the cuffs that held her hands together behind her back. An alien with light green hair and eyes just put another pill shaped vibrator in her womb. He whistled and smiled "6 vibrators... Miki, that's a new personal best..."he picked up another "Lets go for seven..." he said forcing another in.<p>

The girl who could only be Miki cried and screams as he put more in. "Alright! 10!" he laughed. In the room there were three other aliens, one with long blond hair and red eyes, the other with dark blue hair that was almost black and brown eyes, the last with brown hair and purple eyes.

"C'mon Lime, be careful or she'll pass out again..." said the blonde. "Ok Ok..." he said turning them on. "Aaaaahh!" she screamed loudly feeling them vibrate inside her. "Ow my ears..." the one with blue hair and white bangs said as he teleported behind her and put a gag in her mouth to shut her up.

"Ya know I still can't believe Pierce got close to a Mew Mew, the guys an idiot!" complained the brown-haired one. "Rio... quit complaining... you'll get a shot at one, from what Kisshu said they're hotter than the woman of our planet! And I for one can be patient, even though I'm getting aroused thinking about them..." the blue hair alien said panting.

"Heel Aoi... tonight our turn to attack and draw out the mews so you'll get your chance..."

"Wow really, I didn't know that Hikaru" Lime said as Miki passed out cold. "Whoops..." he said looking at her. The others just rolled they're eyes and teleported out.

**-Back At The School-**

* * *

><p>After awhile of "Studying" pepper got dressed and walked out of the class room and building. "Yo Pepper!" she jolted almost letting her ears and tail out. She turned to see a girl with blazing red hair and ruby eyes.<p>

"Oh... Hey Cranberry..."

"What are you doing here so late? Last time I checked you hated school..." she said bouncing her soccer ball on her head. "None Of Your Bees Wax!"

"Watch It Pipsqueak!" they both hissed poison at each other. "You tryin to pick a fight tom boy...?" Pepper said getting into the tiger position.

"I am if your are... Chibi Vamp..." Cranberry said getting into boxing position, East meets West. Before the fight could start Pepper's phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. "Ryou..." she flipped it open. "Wha-?" she barely got a word in before he starts yelling, she held it a foot away and the yelling was still too loud.

"Yeah... Ok, Ok... I'm sorry I'm so late but- "$%^#%# $ $#!#!" "Hey! Don't Blow A Fuse Blondie! I had to take after school lessons to get my-" " $#$%# *!" "Yeah Yeah..." "$%#!&&#%*&!" "Ok Ok... Cool it... I'll be there in a bit..." she said hanging up on him while he was still scolding.

"Sorry, but my boss blew a fuse... we'll continue another time..." she said putting her phone away. Cranberry looked pretty dumb struck as she left.

It took her a bit to recover from Pepper's phone call and when she did she was pretty pissed off. "I'll get that twerp one way or another..."

**-At the Cafe-**

* * *

><p>Pepper ran back and forth taking orders and getting them along with the other mews, except Mint and Zakuro. Pepper glared at them and walked up to the table were mint was sitting.<p>

"Mint... do you mind helping...?" Mint sipped her tea and looked at Pepper. "Yes I do mind, I'm having my tea at the moment, I'll help later... besides, work is for poor people, like you..."

Peppers eye brow twitched, and her mouth cracked into an evil smile. "You got guts saying that to me bird brain..." she picked up the tea kettle and dumped to hot tea on her. "Now Stop Being A Spoiled Brat! And Get To Work! Just Because Your Rich Doesn't Mean You Can't Help! Now Get You Lazy Ass Up And Help!"

Pepper turned away and walked off to go calm down before someone loses their head. She sighed and leaned against back door of the cafe. "Geez... I bet everyone in there's scared to death of me now... and the metal heads going to flip out again..." she sighed and walked down the stairs.

She stopped at the last step and sat down. "I wish Toma-Kun was here..." she said as her legs began to shake and twist together. "Toma...kun..." she panted and began to touch herself throw the maid outfit.

She groped her breasts like only her love would, she moaned out his name as her hand went under her skimpy skirt. She stroked her core through her bloomers and panties as it throbbed for attention.

"Well, what do we have here...?" she jolted and blushes from the embarrassment from being caught and looked up. She saw a teenaged boy about 18, standing a few feet away. He had short dark navy blue hair, it was a bit messy but cute, and he bangs were bleached white. He had Jade green eyes, and tan skin, he was wearing a school uniform and held his bag over his shoulder.

But even though he was beautiful for a boy, something was off about him...

He set his backpack down and walked up to her, she gulped as he got closer. "Names Aoi, cutie..." he smiled and gently held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She blushed and smacked his hand away, the hair on the back of the bat-girls neck began to stand on end, he wasn't human and her animal half knew that.

"B-Back Off!" she hissed at him, every bone in her body told her to stay far away, to run away as fast as she could and she wanted to listen so badly, but she couldn't move. Aoi just smiled and went over to his backpack and started going through it. She stood up with shaking legs and started to slowly walk away.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you..." she flinched and stopped. He stood up holding a rope and collar, a lustful smile formed as he licked the rim of the collar "Your mine... Mew-San..."

Pepper gulped as her whole body shook, she clinched her teeth and took a chance. She ran up the stairs, but before she could get to the door handle he twisted her arm behind her back, and clasped a rag over her mouth. She struggled against him, but all in vain as the sickly sweet smell of the drug began to knock her out.

Her eyes closed and her body went limp as his arms wrapped around her. His hand went under her short skirt and gently stroked her inner thigh. "Mmh..!" even when out cold, she could feel it. He grinned and untied the ribbon around her neck and unbuttoned her top until **_Wack!_**his head was two inches deep in the concrete.

"You Seniors are complete animals... honestly..." Cranberry said grinding her foot deeper into his head. "And if anyone's going to break Pepper... it'll be me..." she said stomping his head deeper into the concrete. After she was sure he was out cold she picked up Pepper and took her inside where it was likely safe.

**-After Closing Time-**

* * *

><p>An hour later after had Pepper woken up and told them what happened then the cafe closed for the night, and the two twins walked home hand in hand as always.<p>

A thought came to the oldest's mind as she let go of her sisters hand. "Hey, Salt, could you do me a favor...?" Pepper asked nervously. "Sure Sissy" she smiled.

"Tell Rex and Sam... that I'm sleeping over at a friends for me ok...?"

"Ok, and don't worry I wont ask why, your business, is your business." Pepper smiles brightly and hugged her twin. "Thanks Salt..." Pepper turned around and run as fast as she could down the side walk.

_'Sensai... I want to see you... I want to be with you tonight...' _she thought turning the corner and running into someone at full speed. "ow... Man I'm sorry..." she said getting off the person and rubbing her head. "Where ya goin in such a hurry chibi..?" she recognized the voice. "Don't Call Me Chibi Cranberry!"

"You didn't answer me..." she smirked looking at the Bat mew. "None of your bees wax!" she hissed back. She got up and ran as fast as she could, she wasn't in the mood for Cranberries smart mouth. Cranberry fallowed far behind wanting to know where she's going.

When Pepper stopped running she finally got to her lovers house. She was about to knock on the door and drew away her hand. _'What am I doing... I have sexy with him once and I decide to run to him...? I'm so lame...' _she turned and walked away from the house and decided to see if she could stay at the cafe.

It wasn't long till she got to the park, it was different at night, and a bit scary. She was half way through the park when a disturbing feeling went through her body, her blood turned to ice and her heart started beating fast, she wasn't safe. Her ears and tail popped out when she heard a twig crack behind her, she quickly turned around throwing her leg up for a round house kick and nearly took Cranberry's head off.

"Whoa!" she squeaked falling back just barely dodging the kick. "What The Hell Is That Matter With You! You Could Have Killed Me!"

"Cranberry!? Why You Nosy...! What The Hell Are You Doing Fallowing Me!? You Nearly Gave Me a heart Attack!" Pepper said quickly hiding her animal parts before she noticed.

They were about to go at it when they hear laughter. "Mew-san, Red-san, please don't fight, you'll mess up those pretty faces of yours." Said Aoi and he teleported into view along with Lime, Rio, and Hikaru.

"Cranberry..." Pepper said getting in front of her. "Run away as fast as you can..." Cranberry was surprised at first but stood next to pepper. "Fat chance Chibi... You can't take them on your own..."she said with a smug grin.

"Your so Hard-Headed!" Pepper said taking out her pendent. She held it up and kissed the cold metal.

**_Mew Mew Pepper! Metamorphose-sis!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mean While At Home:<strong>**  
><strong>Salt was fast asleep when her pendant started glowing and made an alarming sound which woke her up right away. She picked it up and pressed the heart button in the middle. "Moshi Moshi?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Salt! Your Sisters in trouble!"

"Where is she?!" Salt said sitting up. "In the park, hurry!"

"Hai!"

She kissed the blue heart on her silver pendant.

**_Mew Mew Salt! Metamorphose-sis!_**

Blue and white ribbons swirled around her hands and turned into frilly gloves with blue ribbons at the wrists. A frilly white dress with a blue ribbon at the waist was the next to appear, along with light blue ballet shoes, bat wings, and furry little white tail and bat ears. The last thing to appear was a blue ribbon in her now snow white hair.

She opened the window and jumped out opening her wings. She flew high above the clouds and towards the park.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Ch 6: Mew Cranberry

She kissed the blue heart on her silver pendant.

**_Mew Mew Salt! Metamorphos-sis!_**

Blue and white ribbons swirled around her hands and turned into frilly gloves with blue ribbons at the wrists. A frilly white dress with a blue ribbon at the waist was the next to appear, along with light blue ballet shoes, bat wings, and furry little white tail and bat ears. The last thing to appear was a blue ribbon in her now snow white hair.

She opened the window and jumped out opening her wings. She flew high above the clouds and towards the park.

**At The Park:**

Aoi and Lime had Cranberry pinned face down to the ground "Get Off me You Bunch Of Freaks!" She yelled trying to get out from under them."Its not nice to call someone a freak, now pipe down" Aoi said flicking her head and Lime laughed.

Hikaru kept Peppers arms twisted behind her back as Rio trailed his hands up her thin legs. "Stop It! You Bastards!" she screamed struggling to get free, her face was bright red and she was panting heavily. Neither listened and did as they pleased, Hikaru held both wrists in one hand and cupped her cheek, his lips meet her, and he kissed her over her shoulder. Pepper tried her best to break away but could feel herself giving in to lust and pleasure.

"Looks like our little bat is giving in..." Rio said kissing her thigh with a smile. Hikaru pulled away letting her breath and licked his lips. "How does she taste?" Aoi asked getting excited. "Mmh... Like chocolate..." he said getting ready to kiss her again until-

**Ribbon Shio Bullet!**

Salt yelled firing her gun as a white light shot at him. Hikaru and Rio moved out the way as a weak-kneed Pepper fell to her knees panting. "Sissy! Are You Alright!?" Salt asked rushing to her side. "Yeah... I'm ok..." she said trying to snap out of it. Salt reached out to help her up, but Rio grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck."Gah!"

"Stop It Your Hurting Her!" Cranberry screamed.

"Salt...!" Pepper said weakly and tried her best to stand, but her legs were shaking too much, Hikaru saw this as an opening and took it. He knelt down behind her grabbing both wrists and holding them behind her back. "Let go!" she protested trying to pull away. He just smiled and slid his had along her stomach and under her top, his claw-like nails brushing against her skin.

"Mmh..." she blushed and her ears flattened against her head. "St-Stop!" she managed to get out and he groped her breast. "Oh But you look like your enjoying this..." He replied licking her neck. "Sissy!" Salt screamed trying to get free. Rio grinned and unwrapped his arm from around her neck and trailed his free hand up her high. "Aah..!" Salt blushed and struggled against him. "Stop! Leave My Sister Alone!" Pepper screamed as loud as she could with tears in her eyes.

**Ribbon Sakura Blizzard! **

A large and strong gust of wind and flower petals blew through the park knocking everyone over. "Sorry I'm Late!" the fox eared girl said hopping down from a lamp post. "I kinda got lost" she said sheepishly as the girls got up and stepped back a few passes from the Aliens.

"Alright! That Does It! Now I'm Mad!" Lime shouted getting up, he held his hand out and a bunch of infusers appeared, he he pulled his arm back and threw all of them at the ground near the girls. And as soon as they were in the ground vines shot out and tangled tightly around them. "Geez... didn't... think I'd need... to do that..." he said dizzily nearly fainting. "Easy... looks like that took a lot out of ya" Rio said keeping him on his feet. "Well now that they're restrained... Lets have some real fun..." Aoi said groping Sakura's breasts. "Hiiya!" she jolted.

"Fine with me" Rio said, the other two nodded and they picked a girl and started having they're way with them. Hikaru and Rio continued where they left off, and Lime licked Cranberries neck and slid his hand down her pants.

And that did it, now she was really pissed! "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off...Of...Me!" Cranberry screamed as whole body burst into crimson red flames. Lime jumped away and everyone was startled.

Cranberry looked at herself stunned. "I'm on fire... but it doesn't burn... there's no heat..." She said as the little puffball floated up to her, giving her a red mew pendant with a white flower on it.

"Cranberry! Your A Mew Mew Too!" Salt said with great joy. Cranberry grinned and held the pendant to her lips and kissed the flower on it.

_**Mew Mew Cranberry! Metamorpho-sis!**_

The red flames curled around her body as a pair of reddish-brown deer ears appeared along with a deer tail. The flames around her hands turned into bracelets, along with those puffy arm things. The flames around her body turned into a red jumper with a white belt around her waist, along with bright red high heel boots that were just below her knees. And lastly a white choker lined with red, in which the pendant hung.

Cranberry looked at her self and grinned "You guys are in trouble now!" she shouted getting fired up. A spear appeared in her hand and with one quick slash the vines caught fire making the aliens jump away frightened. But instead of burning the girls the fire only burned the vines to ash.

"Tch... we're out of here..." Rio said opening a portal.

"What's the matter? Scared You'll Get Your Butts Kick?!" Cranberry said with a smirk.

"No! We're just not stupid enough to fight when the odds aren't in our favor!" Hikaru shouted.

"Really... that's funny... that's not what happened a year ago..." Pepper said panting. "When you guys lost to the original Mews..."

"Why you little..." Hikaru hissed with his fangs showing, he was about to attack he when Aoi stopped him. "Don't be stupid..." he said dragging him into the portal.

"Until we meet again..." Aoi said before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Cafe:<strong>

"Well that was a bust..." Cranberry said sitting back in a heart shaped chair "I didn't get to fight... man... what scaredy cats..." she complained getting on Pepper's last nerve.

"Well at least we got out of that mess without getting raped..." Pepper spat at her making her mad. "You tryin to start something Squirt...?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh... I'm not starting anything... I'm about to finish it... " Pepper replied cracking her knuckles. "That does it... your dog meat...!" Cranberry yelled getting out of her chair.

Everyone else just sighed and watched, already knowing it was pointless to stop them as the two girls went at it.

"Are they always like this...?" Ryou asked Salt who was standing next to him. "Pretty much..." she replied with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later:<strong>

Pepper tossed and turned in the bed Ryou had let her sleep in, but she couldn't sleep at all. She was still so aroused... she couldn't sleep, and she was somewhat ashamed that she let herself get that way, and by an alien no less. And she couldn't wait until after school tomorrow to get relief from her teacher. Her ears then popped out at the thought of him.

"Sensai..." she said getting up,"I have to see you..." she got out of bed and put her shoes and coat on, she walked out the back door and towards his house.

When she got there she walked up the front steps and knocked on the door hopping he would answer, which he did after awhile. He opened the door still abit sleepy.

"Pepper... what are you doing here so late...?" he asked looking at her sleepily. Her eyes filled with tear as she leaned against him clinging to his shirt. She couldn't help herself, she started to cry, unable to hold back the tears any further. "Pepper...? Whats wrong...?" he asked placing a hand on her head causing her to look up, "I'm sorry... but... I-I.." she said choking on her words. He just smiled and wiped away her tears gently,"Come inside... its cold..." he said bringing her inside.

Pepper sat on the couch with tears still running down her face. She looked down at her hand which were clinched together on her lap as he went into the kitchen to make them something to drink.

"Now... why don't you star with why your hear at 11:15p.m. on a school night..." he said setting a cup of warm milk on the coffee table for her. "I'm not saying I mind having you here... but I'm still a teacher Pepper..." he said sitting next to her and setting his cup down. Pepper dried her eyes but still didn't look at him, and she couldn't some up the words to say. "I've... been..." was all she managed to get out at the moment. Tomahawk smiled and gently ruffled her hair and kissed her head.

"Drink your milk... It might help..." he said handing her the cup and looked at him and blushed. "I... I've... been thinking about you..." she said finally after drinking all the warm milk.

The young teacher smiled and warped an arm around her, making her blush more. Pepper nuzzled his neck and kissed it lovingly, he moaned and laid her down. "I've been thinking about you too..." he said pressing his body against her's, Pepper moan softly feeling his brush against her core.

"Sensai... Please... don't tease me..." she said wrapping her arms around his neck."Ok... I wont..." he said and sat up then started to undress her. Pepper smiled and helped him undress as well.

Once they were both undressed that's when the fun started, he kisses her and she kissed back. He gently trailed his tongue along her lips wanting entrance, she parted her lips and let him in. His tongue wrapped around hers as he trailed his hand along her waist gently. Pepper moaned into the kiss happily as she reached down and gently stroked his length causing him to moan.

Pepper unable to stand it any longer pushing him of her and pinned him down. "Someones pretty feisty..." he said with a smile. Pepper smiled back and Slowly slide his into her womb. It still hurt alot, but she was starting to get use to it. When the pain went away, she started to pump it in and out slowly.

Tomahawk held her hips and helped by thrusting in and out, slowly picking up the pace. Beads of sweat formed and ran down his skin as he held the smaller girl close to him. Pepper blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck happily. He loved seeing her happy, and he loved her just as much as she loved him. He thrusted faster and faster until she was screaming his name.

She tightened around him, milking his cock, and it felt wonderful for them both. Pepper wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer and deeper in. Her bat ears curled back against her head, she gripped him tighter as he hit that one spot that made her feel like she'd go insane with pleasure. She was so close...

"Sensai...! I... I'm gonna...!" she held him tight coming closer to her release. "Me too..." he said thrusting harder. And with one final thrust they both cam screaming one another's name. They both laid there panting and sweaty, both exhausted, but very happy.

"Sensai... I love you..." Pepper said weakly as she fell asleep unable to keep her eyes open. "I love you too... good night..." he replied lovingly, he kissed her head and gently picked her up careful not to wake her and carried her to bed.

**Next morning:**

Pepper stirred as the aroma of breakfast cooking filled the bed room. Her eyes opened, and she quickly remembered where she was at her Sensai's house. Pepper smiled and blushed alittle, she got out of bed and opened his closet door looking for something clean to wear. She took a white dress shirt from its hanger and put it on.

After she was dressed she went out into the living room, "Morning Pepper" Tomahawk greeted her as he set out they're breakfast. 'Morning" she greeted back happily. "How'd you sleep?" he asked pouring her some juice. "Like a rock" she giggles and started eating. "That's good... now why are you wearing my shirt...?" he asked with a smile. "I had to wear something..." she said smiling back.

"Do I look ad in it..." she asked flattening her ears. "Ofcourse not... you look very cute..." he said smiling. Pepper blushed and smiled back. After breakfast and a shower both got dressed for the day, trying they're best not to touch one another. Pepper made them both lunch with some of the left overs and quickly made stuff lick a small fruit cup or a small salad. Tomahawk kissed her forehead and they both left to catch the train.

And the whole way to school, Pepper hand to keep slapping Toma's hand away, so by the time they got, there his hand was all red and it hurt. "You didn't have to keep slapping my hand away ya know..." he said rubbing it. "Then you should keep it out from under my skirt when we're in public..." she said rolling her eyes.

Toma just chuckled and ruffled her hair, Pepper blushed and pouted puffing her cheeks out. "Your so cute..." he said walking away. Pepper blushed and touched her head smiling.

"You dummy..." she said quietly and walked to her first class still smiling, which was P.E. And this was a class her could really get into, especially since today was dodge ball day. Pepper went into the changing room and put on her P.E. outfit, which was black and red. And wouldn't ya know it, Cranberry was on the other team. Both girls glared at one another, they're fight against one another was long from over.

And when the game starts they both picked up a ball and through it at one another, and everyone got out of the way, one things for sure, if those to go at it, steer clear, or you'll end up in the hospital. Pepper, with her small and thin figure, dodged all of Cranberry's balls with ease, while she, was having a harder time with her larger figure.

Pepper smirked and through her last ball as fast as she could, and, who was Cranberry tired, took it to the head.

The teacher blew his whistle, "Your out!" Cranberry glared at Pepper growling, but Pepper just smiled and suck her tongue out.

"I'll get you.."

"Not likely..." pepper replied.

**Lunch Time:**

Pepper skipped down the hall happily, she decided to eat with her favorite Teacher today, while everyone else was eating by the cherry trees out side. She couldn't wait, she thought coming to the class room door, she reached for the handle, but stopped when she heard moaning from the inside, her eyes widened and she put her ear to the door.

"Ooh...! Sensai...! Your So Big!" she heard Cranberry moan. Pepper started shaking as she heard her beloved's voice "Cranberry-Chan! Your So Tight!" he moans out wanting more. Pepper opned the door slightly to see in, and she nearly burst into tears at what she saw, Tomahawk had Cranberry pinned to the desk and was pounding the hell out of her.

_'Why... Why?... Why Sensai' _Pepper put her hands over her mouth and nearly screamed, she turned around and ran away, leaving the two to they're fun.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pepper: Phew... that was a pain in the ass to write... well, I'll get started on the next chapter when I update one of my other stories, which an even bigger pain in the ass... please review...<br>**


	7. Ch:7 Wild Side

**Lunch Time:**

Pepper skipped down the hall happily, she decided to eat with her favorite Teacher today, while everyone else was eating by the cherry trees out side. She couldn't wait, she thought coming to the class room door, she reached for the handle, but stopped when she heard moaning from the inside, her eyes widened and she put her ear to the door.

"Ooh...! Sensai...! Your So Big!" she heard Cranberry moan. Pepper started shaking as she heard her beloved's voice "Cranberry-Chan! Your So Tight!" he moans out wanting more. Pepper opened the door slightly to see in, and she nearly burst into tears at what she saw, Tomahawk had Cranberry pinned to the desk and was pounding the hell out of her.

_'Why... Why?... Why Sensai' _Pepper put her hands over her mouth and nearly screamed, she turned around and ran away, leaving the two to they're fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes earlier:<br>**_

Cranberry was in study hall with Toma-hawk as the teacher, when the bell rang for lunch, every but Cranberry left for lunch. Toma-hawk looked up from his papers to see cranberry in front of his desk. "Can I help you Cranberry?" he asked, Cranberry smiled, and walked over to him and sat on his lap causing him to blush.

"C-Cranberry!?" he tried getting up but she pushed him back down, "Sensai... I really like you..." she said groping him through his pants. And he couldn't help but let out a moan, her smile grew wider.

She didn't really want him, but she did want to break Pepper's spirit, and the only way to do that is to break her heart. Cranberry pressed they're bodies together, he moaned and started to enjoy it, this made cranberry smile even more And after he was good and horny she undressed them both and gently stroked his cock. He threw his head back and moaned, she started teasing him by going slowly and licking the tip.

That took the whole thing into her mouth and slowly sucked on it, this made him want her even more. She took it out and trailed her tongue along the pulsing veins, he was going to go crazy at this point, and putting all thoughts aside, he pulled her up and pinned her to his desk. Cranberry wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

He kissed back sliding his tongue in as she did the same, they're tongues twisted together as his hardened member slid into her virgin womb, Cranberry let out a yelp and clinched her eyes shut. It hurt alot, but that wasn't going to stop her, her legs warped around him forcing him to go farther in.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time:<strong>

Pepper ran faster and faster, her eyes were over flowing with tears as she ran down the stairs, out the door and to the storage house, completely unaware Pierce was watching. _'How dare he make her cry... but...' _he thought grinning _'Now's my chance to get her...'_

He teleported behind a tree, near the storage house and popped a pill in his mouth then swallowed. Before long he looked human, including his clothes, which where a white turtle neck sweater with a black trench coat, and black geans, he now had one green eye and one brown, and an evil smile playing on his lips.

He walked over to the door to the storage house and could hear the bat girl crying, he knocked on the door, "Go Away!" she shouted still crying, but Peirce went right in.

"I Said Go Away!" she shouted throwing a baseball at him, which he caught. "Why are you crying...?" he asked, sitting next to her. "Leave me alone..."

"Come now... a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry..." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, "Would you back off...!"

"C'mon don't be like that..." he said pulling her close. "Please stop..." she said pushing him away, but like hell he was going to listen, "C'mon cutie... give me what I want... and I'll leave..." he said pinning her down. "Wh-What... what are you doing...?" she said blushing, he smiled as his hand trailed along her thigh. "No sto-" he cut her off with a kiss.

Pepper struggled against him, but she was too heart broken to do much, and she wanted someone to love, but this was still wrong. "Please... stop..." she said breaking away. "If you want me to stop... then bite my tongue..." he said kissing her again sliding his tongue in, Pepper tried to bite down, but found she couldn't, instead... she let him kiss her. "You didn't bite down..." he said surprised, Pepper just looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Hey... don't cry... I didn't mean to scare you..." he said wiping her tears away. "No... its ok..." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled then kissed her again, and she kissed back. The black haired teen smiled and trailed the kiss down her neck. "Ooh..." she let out a moan and blushed, his lips were so warm and soft, she wanted more.

Pierce smiled and kissed her neck more, earning him more moans, and making her more horny. He licked his lips and pulled up her shirt, she was wearing black panties with a red heart in the middle, he thought it was cute. She blushed more as he knelt down and spread open her legs. "I want to taste you... will you let me...?" he asked, Pepper nodded her head.

"Ok..." he licked her through the cloth, she moaned and ran her fingers through his soft pitch black hair. He blushed and kept licking, he gulped pulling her panties down and pulled them off. He didn't know why, but he was nervous, he licked her hot core and played with her clit, the bat girl moaned louder arching her back. Pepper didn't know his name, so she couldn't moan out to him.

He was already so hard, he wanted her now, he unzipped his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. "Can I... put it in...?" he asked, Pepper nodded and he thrusted in. The bat girl let out a moan and gave him and all four hug, he moaned louder and nipped her neck playfully.

"Your so tight Pepper-chan...!" he moaned, and her eyes widened, she pushed him away, and he looked surprised. "How... do you know my name...?" she asked him, "I never told you..." Pierce gulped. "That... isn't important... " he kissed her hungerly and pulled back into a haze of lust. She tried to pull away, but everything was getting to foggy, she couldn't help but kiss back. the black haired boy pulled out of her, making her groan at the lost of pleasure.

"Why did you take it out..." she asked nearly crying, "Be patient..." he said smiling, but in truth, he wanted to making her more horny and full of lust, so she couldn't pull out of it again. He bent down and licked her clit, flicking it with her tongue. She gasped and moaned louder, he smiled and twirled his tongue around it and started sucking on it hard.

The small bat girl arched her back and nearly screamed, she was being pulled deeper, and deeper in, she was about to lose herself, her animal side was taking over again. Her ears and tail popped out along with her wings. Pierce smiled, it was working, only a little more to go, and she was finally his. He nipped along her high making her head thrash side to side.

"Please! Take Me! I Need It!" she begged as tears flowed from her eyes, Pierce obeyed and thrusted into her, forcing her to let out a scream of pleasure. She took off all they're clothes and kissed him.

It seemed to go one for hours, anyone would think he was an animal, he was so rough and strong, pain and pleasure mixed together until it came to a point where they were bitting and clawing one another.

The red eyed girl bit down into his shoulder drawing blood and made the black haired teen hiss in pleasure, she was just as much as an animal now, her wild side was taking over and there was no stopping either of then now that they really started.


End file.
